This invention relates to assemblies for damping sea waves, and more particularly to a floating breakwater structure to protect a sea wall.
Floating breakwater structures are known. Most are anchored to the sea bed, and suffer from the problem of rusting of anchor chains. The present invention is directed to a floating breakwater that does not utilize anchor chains, and which provides a structure, the integrity of which will be maintained in heavy seas, and which is highly effective in damping sea waves.
Briefly, the invention involves use of vertical pilings which extend into the sea bed and are spaced from and parallel to a sea wall to be protected. Doughnut-shaped energy absorbing members, preferably automobile tires, are positioned about the vertical pilings and are free to move vertically with respect to the pilings. A buoyant platform supports the energy absorbing members, and is made of struts positioned on opposite sides of the pilings and extending parallel to the sea wall. Transverse stringers maintain the struts in parallel and spaced relationship to each other and free to move vertically with respect to the pilings. The combined buoyancy of the energy absorbing members and the platform is such that the top surfaces of the energy absorbing members are positioned substantially at the surface of the sea, thereby providing a structure which extends into the sea toward the sea bed to provide effective sea wave damping. A support beam structure is attached to the pilings generally along the tops thereof, interconnecting the pilings to aid in maintaining the pilings in vertical and spaced-apart relationship. Additionally, rigid tie-back members interconnect the pilings and the sea wall to aid in maintaining the pilings in vertical and spaced-apart relationship.
Thus, an assembly is provided which is highly effective in damping sea waves, and which is mechanically sound and strong so that it resists damage in heavy seas.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description, to be read in conjunction with the attached drawing.